A new chapter
by LittleBittyGibblet
Summary: Deeks and Kensi grow closer. This is my first FanFic! Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

She filled out the reports, trying to hide that she was upset. She was...well...the case had upset her. But of course Agent Kensi Marie Blye just would not show it. Deeks sat there watching her.  
>"You ok, Kens?" Deeks asked with pure concern in his voice. Her pen instantly stopped. She looked up from her paperwork and tilted her head.<br>"What?" She asked.  
>"Um...I asked if you were...you know...ok...Kens..." He answered a little confused.<br>"Oh...I didn't hear you...but, ya...I'm good...why do you ask?" Deeks knew exactly what she was doing. Agent Kensi Marie Blye being Agent Kensi Marie Blye, she was shaking it off. She knew why he was asking. Because he was Deeks. He was the only one that could see right through her.  
>And the only reason she said "good" instead of "fine", was because all of the previous times Deeks had asked Kensi if she was ok and she said "fine", he would only push harder. Because he was the only one who knew what "fine" means. It means, "Deeks, I'm not fine." At least, that's what he got from it.<br>Callen and Sam were in the gym playing basketball, their, "King-of-the-world" game. So Deeks got up from his desk and walked over and sat at Callen's desk beside Kensi's.  
>She watched him the whole way over. Never moving, just her eyes following him. When he sat down in the chair facing her, she sighed as put down her pen and spun her chair to face him.<br>"Deeks, I said I'm ok."  
>"I know what you said Kensi."<br>"Deeks, why do you always do this?" It wasn't quite a yell, but it wasn't quite calm either. It was mostly irritation.  
>"Because Kensi, you're my partner I..." He stopped short. It was her turn to push.<br>"You what, Deeks?" she was a bit calmer this time.  
>"I...I care about you, Kens." He finally said. Her heart melted. She watched him, he was looking down at his hands, inches from hers. Without thinking, she grabbed his hand and scooted her chair closer to Deeks. "I care about you too." She said looking at him. He looked up. She was still looking at him.<br>There they were. Two partners. Staring into each others eyes. Holding each others hands. In their office.  
>They heard footsteps and laughter. Sam and Callen. Kensi quickly let go of Deeks' hand and spun around back to her paperwork. Deeks jumped up out of Callen's chair and ran to his. I was a very close call.<br>"I totally kicked your butt, G." Sam gloated.  
>"No, you didn't. That wasn't fair. I tripped." Callen argued.<br>"That's not my fault." Sam shot back with a grin.  
>"Could you guys keep it down? I'm trying to fill out a report. Deeks is enough to put up with. Please don't add on." Kensi said smiling up at the two. Then she looked over at Deeks with a look that said "Just kidding." Deeks smiled at that.<br>"Sure, sorry Kens." Sam said with a grin.  
>The boys went back to their desks and as Callen sat down he asked,<br>"Who's been sitting at my desk?" Deeks looked up a little nervously. "Why?" Sam questioned.  
>"Because there's a paper on the floor." Callen said as he bent down to pick up the paper. As he sat it down on his desk, Sam said,<br>"Knowing you, when you got up to come play basketball with me, you were so excited, that you knocked off the paper without noticing." Sam said with a smile.  
>"Whatever. Yeah, I guess you're right." Callen said.<br>"Yeah, I know I'm right." Sam said back. Kensi had just finished the paperwork and looked over at Deeks. The look on her face said "Thank. God." Deeks smiled at this. Callen noticed.  
>"What's so funny Deeks?" He asked accusingly. Callen, Sam, and Kensi just kinda stared at him for a minute. Sam and Callen's stare was like, "Well...?" But Kensi's was different. Her's was like, "What are you gonna do now, Deeks?" And "You can do it...think of something cocky or stupid or something."<br>Deeks was good with improv. And everybody knew it. Especially him. So he said,  
>"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering why anybody would be eager to play basketball with Sam." After he said this he spun his chair to face Sam. His grin said "Your turn." Callen laughed waiting for Sam's response. Kensi tried to hide her smile.<br>Fail. Deeks noticed, but he didn't draw any attention to it. He just waited for Sam's response along with everybody else.  
>"Very funny, Deeks." Sam said tiredly. Callen yawned.<br>"Alright. Time to go home. Goodnight everyone." Callen said as he gathered his things.  
>"Goodnight." echoed from his teammates behind him.<br>"Yeah, I'm leaving too." Sam said getting up out of his chair. "Goodnight." Deeks and Kensi said.  
>"Goodnight." Sam said.<br>After both boys were out of earshot, Deeks asked Kensi while playing with a paperclip,  
>"You really care about me, Kens?" Kensi looked up at him.<br>"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" Deeks didn't say anything for a minute. Then he spoke.  
>"Because...I don't...well...I'm not used to it...you know...being cared about." He said looking down at the paperclip he was playing with. She didn't know what to say. He was opening up to her. For a few minuets, there was silence.<br>Then she spoke.  
>"Thank you." she said.<br>"What?" he asked looking up.  
>"Thank you." she repeated. "Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for saving my butt all those times. Thank you for trusting me enough to open up to me. Just, thank you, Deeks." Now, he didn't know what to say. She, now, was opening up to him. Again, silence. Then, he thought of something.<br>"I'm glad we're partners, Kensi. We're good together...as...you know...partners." He was looking back at the paperclip.  
>"Me too. And we are." She said staring off into space. Her voice was so sweet, it didn't sound like Agent Kensi Marie Blye, it sounded like, well, Kensi.<br>They looked at each other for a long quiet moment. It was getting weird and awkward, so he said to brake the silence,  
>"Wanna grab a smoothie?" He smiled at her. She melted.<br>"I'd love one." She said smiling back, remembering the night he came over to her house with a smoothie.  
>As they were walking out side by side, he put his arm around her, pulling her close beside him as she had done that day they had dropped Deeks' friend, Ray, off at the airport.<br>She didn't hit him like he expected her to. Instead, she stretched up and kissed him lightly on the check. He looked down a little startled and shocked. She smiled at him. He smiled back. Then, he walked her back to his car.  
>And that was the beginning of a new chapter in their relationship. <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

Deeks had taken Kensi to his home after smoothies. He had turned on the TV to Kensi's favorite show, "Top Model". He had his arm around her and she was leaning up against him. Deeks was fiddling with his phone.  
>"Are you expecting a call?" Kensi asked him. She had been watching him do that for what seemed like 5 minutes. It was getting annoying. But she didn't want to tell him that. They were in the middle of a nice moment, and she didn't want to mess it up by calling his actions annoying.<br>"No, um, actually, I was thinking about making one." He said. "You know what, never mind. It was stupid." Deeks said as he set the phone down.  
>"Who were you gonna call?" Kensi asked.<br>"Um...Ray." He said. "See, it was stupid." he added quickly as he thought it over.  
>"No, it wasn't. Were you gonna call him about our 'thing'?" she asked.<br>"Uh...yeah..." He said still thinking.  
>"I think you should." Kensi said. Deeks looked over at her.<br>"Really? So, we have a 'thing'?" he asked.  
>"I guess so." she said. She looked up at him and smiled.<br>"Ok." he said reaching for his phone.  
>"Wait." Kensi said grabbing his arm quickly. "Before you do..." she said looking at him he turned to face her. There faces were now, inches away. She moved closer. So did he. Then, it happened. The moment that they have both been waiting for for a while. At first they were sitting on the couch talking, and then they were sitting on the couch kissing. When they finally broke it off, Kensi said numbly,<br>"Ok, yeah, I think you can call him now." "Uh...yeah...me too." He said as he dialed Ray's phone number still numb.  
>"Put it on speaker." She said.<br>"Hello?" Ray asked.  
>"Hey buddy, it's me." Deeks said.<br>"And Wikipedia!" Kensi chimed in.  
>"Hey Wiki, how you doing?" Ray asked.<br>"Good. You?" Kensi asked back.  
>"Great. Marty, are you calling for what I think you're calling for?" Ray asked. "Because, I mean, you have Wikipedia there and everything."<br>"Yeah." Deeks said smiling.  
>"Yeah, man. I knew it! Thanks for calling me and letting me know, Marty." Ray thanked.<br>"No problem, man." Deeks said.  
>"Alright well, I gotta go. The baby woke up again." Ray complained.<br>"Well, good luck with that." Kensi said.  
>"Goodbye, Ray." Deeks and Kensi said at the same time.<br>"Goodbye, Marty. Goodbye, Wiki." Ray said. Deeks hung up the phone and set it down on the counter. He looked over at Kensi.  
>"I guess it's official." Deeks said. "We've got a thing."<br>"I guess so." Kensi said. Then she leaned over to kiss him. They, now, officially, had a thing. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Why is Deeks not here yet?" Kensi asked in frustration. Callen and Sam almost looked identical sitting at their desks watching Kensi pace the floor.  
>"Kens, you've been doing that for 5 minutes." Callen said. Kensi instantly stopped pacing and put her hands on her hips, and looked at Callen.<br>"Doing what?" Kensi asked confused.  
>"Pacing." Sam answered. Kensi spun around to face Sam.<br>"Oh. Um. I'm, just, worried about my, partner. That's all." Kensi looked over at the clock. 8:10. She started pacing again.  
>"Why isn't he here yet?" Kensi asked again. Sam and Callen looked at each other. They could tell something was up. "What happened the other night, Kens?" Sam asked. Kensi stopped and looked at him nervously.<br>"Wh-What do you mean? Which night?" Kensi asked nervously. Now they knew something was up. Kensi was never nervous. At least, not around them.  
>"Last night. In the office. You and Deeks were acting weird. Don't make us pull the cameras, Kens." Callen said. He knew exactly what Sam was talking about. So did Kensi. Just then Eric did his famous whistle.<br>"We, uh, got a case." Eric said upset.  
>"Well, this can't be good." Callen said.<br>"Yeah, unless he's upset about something else." Sam added. Kensi didn't say anything. She was to worried about Deeks. Plus, she was also worried that Callen and Sam might find out about their "thing". She-They, didn't want that to happen. Before she went up the stairs to the ops room, she gave the door one last hopeful look, then turned away to be with the others. She knew that in her somewhere she knew that Deeks would be ok, he always was. She just couldn't find it. She wished she could, but she couldn't.  
>- "Ok, there was a LAPD detective got in a fight with a couple guys outside of his apartment. The guys that were involved in the fight were found dead outside of the apartment because the detective shot them out of self defense." Eric stated. Kensi's heart instantly sunk to the pit of her stomach.<br>"Was a marine involved?" Callen asked. "No." Eric's said. "Ok. So why do we have this case?" Callen asked.  
>"Because, the detective, was Deeks." Eric's words filled the quiet room. Kensi started to breath slightly different. Sam and Callen knew she wanted to ask, but couldn't. Not if she wanted to lose her cool. So, Sam asked for her.<br>"How bad is it?"  
>"Um, he has a couple stab wounds on his chest. He's at South beach medical. The wounds aren't deep enough to cause a lot of damage, but they wanna check him out just in case." Nell reported. "Um. I gotta, uh, go see if Hetty will, um, let me-us, go to the hospital to see him." Kensi hurried out of the room right past Hetty. Hetty walked in the room.<br>"Give her some time to cool down." Hetty said. "And you can and will go to that hospital. It's critical that you support her as best as you can, but don't crowd her. Don't hover." Hetty ordered.  
>"Yes ma'am." Callen and Sam said.<p>Kensi ran out of the room and headed straight for the bathroom. She didn't want her teammates to see her breakdown completely. As soon as she got into the bathroom, she turned on the light, locked the door, leaned up against the door, and slid down to the floor. There she was, crying on the office bathroom floor. She was sure the others could hear her, but she couldn't help it, she was really upset. Normally, she would never do anything like this. And normally, Deeks was there to keep her from doing anything like this.<p>

A couple minutes later she pulled herself together and walked out of the bathroom to find Callen and Sam.  
>"Uh, hey guys. Did Hetty say we could go to the hospital?" Kensi asked. Sam and Callen looked at each other.<br>"Yeah. She's letting us go, Kens." Callen answered.  
>"Great! Let's get going!" Kensi said as cheery as she could. She was using all of her strength to act like she was perfectly fine. She noted that she would probably be tired later, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep a wink. Kensi started to walk by Callen. But Callen quickly, but gently, grabbed her arm.<br>"Kensi, wait." Callen said.  
>"What?" Kensi asked frustrated and trying to squirm her way out of Callen's grip.<br>"Are you ok?" Sam asked.  
>"Gosh, Sam! You sound like Deeks!" Kensi said. As soon as she said his name her voice broke and Callen let go of her. The look of Kensi like this, Sam wasn't even annoyed that she had compared him to Deeks.<br>"Kensi, the only reason he does that is because he cares about you. So do we. But, he cares about you in a different way. And you care about him in a different way then you do us." Sam said.  
>"Um, can we just go, uh, see Deeks?" Kensi asked quietly. Callen and Sam looked at each other.<br>"Yeah, Kens. Let's go." Sam said. Callen walked around to the other side of Kensi so she would be in the middle of them. Callen put his hand on her back to help walk her out. Sam did the same thing. It reminded Kensi of Deeks. Almost everything did. She felt tears forming in her eyes. She tried with all her might to hold them in. It worked. For now. It would probably be a different story when she saw Deeks laying in a hospital bed. Again. Something told her it would be harder this time. Not like it wasn't the first time.

When Callen, Sam, and Kensi got to the hospital, Sam and Callen could hardily keep up with Kensi. She rushed into the waiting room and, unable to control herself, ran up the the lady at the desk and asked, "Where's Deeks?" At this time, Callen and Sam had caught up with her. They ran into the waiting room and saw Kensi standing in front of a frightened looking nurse. Callen and Sam rushed up to the lady and Kensi. Callen put his arm around Kensi and backed her up. Kensi let him. She was in no mood to fight. She just wanted to see Deeks.  
>"Excuse me. What room is Marty Deeks in?" Sam asked politely. The lady fumbled with some papers and answered,<br>"Room 304."  
>"Thank you." Sam said as he rushed off behind Callen attempting to catch Kensi.<p>

"Deeks!" Kensi screamed happily running into room 304. Deeks lay there still. But as soon as he heard Kensi's voice he opened his eyes and asked,  
>"Kensi?" He sounded so weak it almost made Kensi cry.<br>"Yes, Deeks. It's me baby. Are you ok?" She asked as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
>"I am now." Deeks said with that "Deeks" smile of his. Kensi was now sitting down in a chair scooted as closely as she possible could make it without trampling him and his bed. She was holding his hand and staring at him and he was staring at her when Sam and Callen walked in. The opening of the door got Deeks' attention. But Kensi didn't move a muscle.<br>"Uh, Kens?" Deeks asked.  
>"Yeah?" Kensi asked.<br>"Callen and Sam." Deeks said pointing toward them.  
>"Oh, yeah." Kensi said quickly letting go of his hand. She dropped her hands in her lap and looked down at them. Callen, Sam and Deeks watched her do this.<br>"What's wrong Kens?" Deeks asked and attempted to reach for her hand. He couldn't reach it and she nonchalantly moved her hand closer to his. But Callen and Sam noticed.  
>"Ok. Back to my previous question back at the office." Sam said. "What happened in the office when we were gone?" Kensi and Deeks looked at each other.<br>"We, uh, have a, thing." Deeks said slowly. Looking away from Kensi to Sam.  
>"Well that's obvious. What kind of thing?" Callen asked.<br>"A thing thing." Deeks answered.  
>"Oh." Sam and Callen said at the same time.<br>"For how long?" Sam asked.  
>"Last night." Deeks answered. Kensi still hadn't said a word. But she was now looking at her hands. She looked up.<br>"Deeks?" she asked.  
>"Yes?" he asked sweetly.<br>"If anybody tries to hurt you again..." Kensi started.  
>"It's ok, Fern. I'll just say your name and they'll run away scared." Deeks smiled as Callen and Sam chuckled.<br>"Whatever, Deeks." Kensi smiled.  
>"You want some jello? Because I think there was some green jello around here somewhere..." Deeks said looking around for the jello. "Here you go." He said with a smile as he pulled it off the counter.<br>"Thanks, Deeks."  
>Everybody, started to chuckle as Kensi relaxed herself in the uncomfortable hospital chair and ate her jello.<br>"Man, I love these guys." Kensi thought to herself. "and green jello." Kensi joined the laughing. "Yep. I loooove my family." 


End file.
